<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto is the One Piece by TheStrongestChosenOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448906">Naruto is the One Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrongestChosenOne/pseuds/TheStrongestChosenOne'>TheStrongestChosenOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Crack, Crack Crossover, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Funny, Gen, Luffy gets yeeted, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrongestChosenOne/pseuds/TheStrongestChosenOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is now in the One Piece universe, and claims to be the one piece after he yeets Luffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naruto is the One Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto whips his rubber arms around like a tornado, knocking all of the Straw Hats back. His red slitted eyes watched with glee as the pirates froze in shock, and possibly fear. Before long, the black haired boy shot his fist towards the blond ninja. The blonde easily dodged, and grabbed Luffy’s wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Now,” Naruto spoke, “Attacking people isn’t nice.” Naruto pulled the arm back, and Luffy shot towards him. The blonde punched the boy with an uppercut, sending him sailing into the sky. With their captain supposedly forever gone, the remaining Straw Hats either cried or tried to hold it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m One Piece now!” Naruto stated in a loud voice. The Straw Hats, in their sadness, became extremely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The One Piece is supposed to be a treasure,” Nami said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as we know,” Robin added. Naruto lifted his shirt up to reveal a shining, golden six pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m definitely a treasure, baby,” Naruto said in a low, seductive tone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>